Sticks the Badger
Sticks the Badger (スティックス・ザ・バジャー, Sutikkusu za Bajā) is a protagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is a wacky anthropomorphic jungle badger and a force of nature in every way. Since childhood, she has been living alone and flourishing in the wilderness and is therefore new to friends in general. She eventually formed a strong bond with Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel and joined the Team Might as their speed-type and wild card in their ongoing battles against Dr. Eggman. "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that are replacing my plants with violins." :—Sticks the Badger. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Nika Futterman (English), Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Claire Morin (French), Ilaria Latini (Italian), Not Known (German), Eden Gamliel (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Ella Pyhältö (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Olga Kuznetsova (Russian), Adriana Moniz (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Rana Rifai (Arabic), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Mariana Torres (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Sticks is an anthropomorphic badger only slightly shorter than Amy. She has orange fur with long thick hair on the back of her head, which she keeps in two locks with auburn strings, and two brown stripes across each of her eyes and bushy round ears that reach the end of her hair. Additionally, she has a peach muzzle with a small black nose, blue eyes and a medium-long bushy tail. Her attire consists of a tube top and a skirt with an auburn rope belt, each made of worn-down grey fabric stitched together, and tan fur-skin boots, one which has a fur cuff and the other which has metal bands on it. As accessories, she wears a golden band on her right upper arm, a spiral bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace braided with seashells and a gold ring. Like Amy, Sticks also seems to lack undergarments. For the Awardy Awards, Sticks wore a black one-shoulder dress with white hemlines and black medium-heeled shoes. * Hair Color: Orange, Brown * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Blue (originally black) * Age: Not Known * Height: 85 cm (2'8") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Might ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Mighty the Armadillo * Moss the Sloth * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee ** Vector the Crocodile * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Buster * Comedy Chimp * Fastidious Beaver * Unified Army ** Maverick Hunters ** Freedom Fighters Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot *** Metal Series **** Metal Sonic * Lyric the Last Ancient * T.W. Barker * Lightning Bolt Society ** Dave the Intern ** Willy Walrus ** Weasel Bandits ** Tree Spy * Mavericks ** Sigma * Nominatus * Froglodites * Charlie Powers and Abilities Sticks possesses unparalleled and quite accurate animal instincts. She has extremely sharp wilderness survival skills related to various areas, such as creating shelters and fires, knot tying (being capable of tying an entire net in a flash), bird calls, identifying edible mushrooms, navigation, and time measurement without modern instruments. She is as well a talented hunter who can take down any prey with her signature equipment. Physically, Sticks is very swift and agile and has acrobatic skills on level with a circus acrobat, being capable of dodging successive laser shots and making high leaps with little trouble and minimal reaction time. In battle, Sticks is a great warrior with fearsome combat skills due to her wild side. While proficient with several weapons (including expert archery) Sticks is most well-versed in the usage of boomerangs. She can throw boomerangs with absolute precision and without fail, including make-shift boomerangs made from things such as ladles and robot parts. She is also skilled in weapon crafting, which is exemplified in the self-made weapons she uses. Also, while technology is not her forte, Sticks has some skills in programming missiles due to her past experiences of being caught in missile silos. After eating an evil cookie infused with Eggman's DNA, Sticks briefly gained genius-level intelligence. However, it reverted back to her normal level after being cured. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Dash * Double Jump * Fire Mode * Ground Pound * Guided Boomerang * Homing Attack * Ice Mode * Protected Combo * Sprint Skills * Boomerang throwing * Weapon crafting * High agility * Enhanced animal instincts * Combat skills * Survival skills * Hunting skills * Bird calling * Proficient Enerbeam wielder * Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Sticks is armed with handmade weapons at all times, most notably a handmade boomerang that she keeps in tow which she uses for not only long-ranged attacks that pack significant power, but also as a melee weapon. She also has an arsenal of additional weapons available which include a bō and a giant metal mace. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Sticks the Badger Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Badgers Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Universe Characters